


Defiance

by LoveCorrah



Series: Devoted [3]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor - All Media Types, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveCorrah/pseuds/LoveCorrah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the third part of the Devoted Series, Loki and Sigyn continue to settle into their new home with the twins, but problems arise when Odin unwillingly falls into his Odinsleep. Sigyn faces her own needs, that Loki refuses to meet, and all of Asgard is threatened by a war that they cannot possibly win. Many surprises await our couple, both good and bad, and once again, they must weather the storms that face them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defiance

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys… I am SO excited to continue my Loki/Sigyn story! This picks up about a year after the last story left off. This is the third part of the series, so if you’d like to catch up on the previous parts before diving into this one, you can go back and read Devoted (#1) and Descent (#2)... 
> 
> For those of you that have stuck by me and this story, THANK YOU! Loki and Sigyn are my loves, so I am thrilled to be back in their world… :) Please let me know what you think! love, Corrah

                

 

                                                    **Prologue**

                 Muspelheim was eerily quiet as the elder fire demon crept up the steep mountain. His sooty body blazed with heat, but he was old and tired. This would have to be his last trip up this mountain. He had been summoned by his leader in the wee hours of the morning, and though the sky was always smoky and black here, he could tell it was still very early. As he turned the last rocky bend, he spotted his leader seated on his golden throne on the plateau of the mountain. The fire blazed so red and scorchingly hot around the giant leader, that even the powerful fire demon had to shield his eyes.   
               “Surtur, you have summoned me?” The fire dimmed as the leader twisted his fiery horned head toward the demon. Fire licked around the leader’s neck, and orange lava dripped out of his mouth as he opened it to speak.  
               “Yes, Dianic. As I was resting earlier, I began to hunger for blood.” Surtur clenched his bony hand as he spoke to the demon with disgust. “It has been ages since I have laid waste to a civilization. It is now time. For far too long, they have been lax. They go about their lives, not fearing or worrying about anything… not concerned for their mortality, because they think themselves immortal… not filled with dread that this day may be their last. That must change. They must be reminded of who wields the power in this existence. _Me._ ”   
              “Yes, Surtur…” The demon stepped closer to the leader. “You are absolutely sure that you want to do this?”  
              Surtur roared with laughter. “You _dare_ to question me, Dianic? You are my most trusted advisor, but you will never have the power tell me what to do.”   
              Dianic bowed. “I am sorry. I will get the army ready. When would you like to leave?”   
              “As soon as we can. My hunger grows stronger with each moment.”  
              “Yes, Surtur. We can get everything ready and leave in two days time.”  
              “Fine.”  
              “Where should I tell the army we are going?”  
              Surtur grinned devilishly. “First… Vanaheim. Then… _Asgard._ ”

 

                                                  **Chapter One**

  
                “Yes, Vali! Yes, my love, you can do it!” Sigyn sat, cross-legged on the floor across from her son, arms outstretched. The twins had surpassed their first birthday not long ago, and were now toddling around. Nari had taken to walking quickly, and was now moving from spot to spot without help, but Vali was still learning. His silky black hair bounced as he fell to the floor, plopping onto his little bottom. A small cry escaped his tiny pursed lips, as he reached to his ma.  
               “Oh, it’s okay, my darling. You will get it soon enough.” Sigyn smiled at the boy as she picked him up, hoisting him up onto her hip. “One day, I will look back and miss these little moments with my gorgeous sons. One day, I will have to look up to speak to you, just like I do your pa. I will hug you and be able to lay my head against your heart! Can you believe that, my boys?” She sat on the fluffy couch as she cuddled Vali, and watched Nari as he played with a small wooden toy boat in the floor. She felt a tall, commanding presence behind her and immediately knew her husband was up.   
               “Good Morning, my darling.” Loki said as he walked around the couch, taking a seat beside his wife.   
               “Good morning, Loki.”  
               “… and good morning to my sons.” He kissed Vali on the forehead and reached down to run his long fingers through Nari’s blond curls.   
               “Asta has already brought breakfast… it’s on the dining table.”  
               He nodded as he made his way into the dining room, taking a seat at their large table. Over the past several months, they had really made their new home truly _theirs_. Frigga’s formerly light, feminine and cheerful chambers had taken on a darker tone… black taking the place of the lilac, and gold replacing the silver… the only thing that remained the same was the beautiful deep green paint that adorned the walls throughout most of the chamber. Frigga had loved green, and sometimes Sigyn wondered if that was why Loki adopted that color as well. Even though Frigga was not Loki’s natural mother, she was the perfect one for him. She had loved him when no one else had, and invested much of her time in extracting his talent in magic and molding it into something very special. Sigyn knew that he missed her terribly, even though he didn’t say it, and he thought of Frigga often. He took solace in watching Sigyn with his sons, as she was as wonderful a mother as Frigga had been, and he felt very lucky that his boys would grow up being immersed in her love and attention.   
               He sat in his new, black leather, tufted chair at the head of their table, and lifted the silver lid off of his breakfast. As his knife sliced into a piece of ham, Sigyn walked into the room with Vali on her hip and an unsteady Nari tottering behind her. Carefully, she took the seat next to him on the long bench that lined the side of their table.   
               She cleared her throat as she looked at him. “Loki?”  
              “Hmm?” His emerald green eyes flittered up to meet her blue ones as he chewed his food.  
              “The boys don’t seem to be taking to my breast anymore… I think they are wanting to be weaned already.” She mentioned sadly.  
              “Well… that’s okay, darling. I will alert the kitchen, and they can begin sending them mashed fruits and vegetables… they will probably take to it quickly.”  
              Her eyes drifted down to the dark wood in front of her. “Okay…”   
              He put his fork back onto his plate, sensing there was more she wanted to say, and moved his hands to his lap. “Sigyn, why are you being timid? It seems like there is something else you’d like to say, but are not. Tell me… what is on your mind?” She was obviously nervous to tell him, and that made him very suspicious. She didn’t usually have trouble talking to him… in fact, it was usually the opposite.  
             She took a deep breath in, before slowly letting it out. “I was just thinking… the boys have passed their first year, and they are growing much too quickly. Don’t you think they would like a sibling?”  
             Loki’s eyes narrowed at her. He was absolutely shocked, as that had been the last thing he had expected to come out of her mouth.  
             “No, Sigyn.”  
            “But, Loki-…”  
            “I said _no_ , Sigyn.”  
            Her mouth closed tightly into a line, as her eyes pleaded with her stubborn husband.   
            Loki knew that she would not drop the subject without a solid reason. “Darling, I could have easily lost you when the twins were born. I will be eternally grateful to the Norns for allowing me to keep you. I will not risk that again.”   
           Sigyn understood his reasoning, but she wished she didn’t have to. She desperately wanted another baby, and she knew Loki would not like the idea. Since the twins, he had taken to placing his hands on her belly and uttering a simple spell after they made love — to prevent her from becoming pregnant.  
           “Loki, if the Norns wanted to take me, they would, no matter the situation! Think of all I have been through… A sword was thrust into my chest by a dark elf… My sons and I were nearly burned alive by a deranged woman who was obsessed with you… and yet, _here_ I sit! My love, if we are meant to have more children, we will… I have confidence that my body can do it, and-…”  
          “I said _no!_ ” He roared as he slammed his fists into the table, making both twins whimper. “Do not keep on about this, Sigyn. My answer is no, and it will not change.”  
          Her eyes closed in dismal defeat at her husband’s response. True, it was not what she wanted to hear… but it was what she expected. Possibly, Loki’s heart would soften and he would change his mind… only time would tell. Warm tears welled in her eyes, as her still-unbalanced hormones took over her thoughts. Her baby boys were almost refusing to nurse from her anymore, and her husband had angrily nixed her request for another baby. The last year of her life had been dedicated to her sons and Loki… and that was exactly what Sigyn wanted. She was _meant_ to be a mother and a wife— nothing made her happier… but Loki’s refusal to have another child made her feel utterly lost. Nari began to tug on the skirt of her gown, and she gently scooped him up and balanced him on her leg opposite Vali.   
          “What is it, my love?” The blond boy smiled as he nuzzled into Sigyn’s chest.   
          Loki sighed as he shoved another bite of ham into his mouth. “I have to go see Odin. I will try and be back soon.” Sigyn nodded, as Loki stood and placed a kiss on her forehead. “Don’t cry, my darling. I would much rather have _you_ here than a whole chamber full of children. Do you understand?”  
         “Yes, Loki. I understand.” She lied.  
         “Good.” He wiped a stray tear from her cheek, as he leaned down and put his lips to hers. “I will be back soon.” Sigyn offered him a tiny smile, as her husband turned and left the dining room. After a moment, she heard the front door slam behind him. She sat numbly for a few moments, just snuggling with the boys… the feeling of their little warm bodies in her arms was too good to pass up. It wasn’t often that they sat still long enough for her to cuddle with them anymore.  
         “Princess!” A feminine voice approached her from outside of the room.  
         “We’re in here, Asta.”  
         “I was going to go ahead and begin my duties for the day, if that is okay with you. I just saw the Prince leaving.”  
         “Yes, Asta, that’s fine.”  
         As Sigyn looked up to her, Asta could see that she had been crying. “Sigyn… I am almost scared to ask what’s wrong… are you okay?”  
         “I’m okay. Loki and I just had a little disagreement, that’s all. Will you come and sit with me a little while, Asta?”   
         “Of course, Sigyn.”  
         Sigyn and Asta had grown very close over the time that she and Loki had employed her as their maid. Sigyn didn’t get to leave the chambers very often… usually only for formal events and things of that nature… so it was nice to have another female to talk to and confide in. Thor and Asta had grown closer as well… of course, they were hesitant to make anything official between them. Thor was very nervous about how Odin would react to him courting an Asgardian servant, so their relationship had to stay secret for now. They often saw each other in covert, hush-hush meetings, sometimes even reuniting in the spare bedrooms of Loki’s chambers. Sigyn smiled as she remembered the days when she and Loki had to keep their relationship secret… it wasn’t _that_ long ago, but it seemed like so much had happened since then.   
         The women sat and chatted for a few moments, before the twins got antsy. Sigyn placed Nari’s wobbly feet on the floor, and he toddled out of the room— she followed closely… with a giggling Vali propped on her hip.

                                                        ***

           Loki took his time making his way to the Throne Room, nonchalantly stopping by the library to pick up a book on Arcane Magic that he wanted Sigyn to read. He wanted her to hone her magic skills, and he thought she would be especially proficient in the Arcane field… summoning creatures, animating inanimate objects to do her bidding, whether for good or evil… it all excited him very much, and he couldn’t wait to see what she could do. She may prove to be a very pivotal asset to Asgard… and to him.   
          He entered the Throne Room, and approached Thor and Odin.   
         “Loki. You’re late.” Odin seemed frustrated… and frail.  
         “I am sorry, Father. I didn’t know the time was a pressing matter.”  
        Thor spoke up. “Loki, time is of the utmost importance right now.”   
        He looked from Thor to Odin. “What do you mean?”  
       “Son, for the past few weeks I have been feeling more and more tired… I am afraid it will not be long before I fall into the Odinsleep again. Sometimes I don’t feel it coming… but this time, I do. I do not know whether it will be days… or weeks, but it will happen soon. I am weak. You must prepare, my sons.”  
        Loki worried for Odin. They had always had their differences, but Odin had been the only Father he had ever had.   
       “Loki, when I fall into my sleep, Thor will be in charge. I want you to work together, however, to keep Asgard in order. Without Frigga here, every bit of it will rest upon your shoulders.”  
        Loki winced as he heard that Thor would be put in charge. “Father, _I_ can rule Asgard. You _must_ believe that I can. I can govern better than Thor! _I_ can be King!”  
       “No, Loki. I have given my orders. Now, please leave me. I am much too tired to argue with you now.”  
       The anger began to bubble in the dark god’s chest, threatening to erupt at any moment. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Odin would rather _Thor_ be in charge than him! Thor was fool-hardy and quick to judge… and even quicker to act. Loki knew he was more level-headed than Thor, and he knew he would be a better King than his dim-witted, barely older brother.  Odin was a fool! Loki smirked as the wheels began to turn in his head… he would have to come up with a plan to get Thor out of Asgard… and he had to do it _quick_.


End file.
